Due to the complexity of developing inten/entions in multiple sites with American Indian and Alaska Native communities and organizations, the Administrative Core will be housed at the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center's Native American Programs. The Administrative Core will consist of an Executive Committee comprised of all project and core leaders and a grants administrator. Our centralized administrative structure will enable us to operate this U54 grant efficiently and cost effectively. The Administrative Core will provide organizational support for the Spirit of Eagles-Community Networks Program (SOE - CNP). The Center will have onlv a sinole Pl. Dr. Judith Salmon Kaur. Our proposed National CNP has two primary objectives. Our first objective is to promote and facilitate research focused on reducing cancer health disparities among American Indian and Alaska Native (AIAN) people through our Native American Programs at Mayo Clinic and with our CNP partners in Alaska, Wisconsin, Washington, Colorado and Arizona. The second objective is to provide a collaborative and Integrative approach for this research. We will facilitate successful implementation of the two proposed research projects and build research capacity and identify additional research projects and appropriate funding mechanisms. The public health significance of our proposed activities is the development of interventions and other research that will ultimately reduce the burden of cancer among AIAN people.